The Phases of the Moon
by Writer-of-the-Unwritten
Summary: Kagome's near-death experience push Kagome and Sesshomaru to intense extremes. Kagome is confused and hurt by the betrayal of her closest friend. NOT your typical Kikyo and Inuyasha story! KagxSess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please, read and review, I would really appreciate it!  
**

~*Chapter 1*~

The swirling blue light receded, leaving a girl with ebony hair, strange clothes, and a large yellow pack at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. A clawed hand reached down and she grasped it, easily lifted out of the well by the person that had offered the hand. The girl straddled the wall of the well, looking at the male, white haired hanyou. "Thanks," she said, her voice carried across the otherwise silent clearing. She swung her other leg over the wall and slid off it, standing before the hanyou. He didn't respond, only turned his back to her and squatted a bit, and the girl in the strange clothes clambered on. Once she had settled, the hanyou stood and ran off through the forest.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" yelled the demon slayer, easing her Hiraikotsu behind her. A monk, dressed in purple and black robes, lay on the ground next to her, signs of abuse obvious from the hand-like shapes splayed across his face to the lump forming on his head. Kagome slid off the hanyou's back, nearly tipping backwards due to the enormous weight of her pack. A small shape raced across the grass and jumped up onto Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome! It's so good to have you back! Was Inuyasha mean to you?" the small kitsune asked. "No, Shippo, he wasn't. Not very nice, but not mean either," Kagome replied. Inuyasha huffed and jumped into the nearest tree, relaxing against the trunk, enjoying his solitude. Kagome walked over to the demon slayer, sat down, and hugged her close. "Hey Sango, it's good to be back. I see Miroku was being the pervert he is," Kagome commented. "Ha, yeah, you think he would learn by now," Sango responded. A small fire neko sauntered over to Kagome and rubbed her leg, begging for attention. "Why, hello Kirara! And how are you today, pretty kitty?" asked Kagome of the small creature. Kirara looked up at Kagome, her eyes large and round. She mewed, as if responding to Kagome's question. Kagome stroked the neko, lulling it to sleep.

The two women conversed until dusk came about. Sango shook Miroku, waking him up, needing his help in setting up camp. Kagome had gone off in search of wood to start a fire, with Shippo in tow, carrying several twigs proudly. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the small fox kitsune, smiling as Shippo puffed out his chest. Shippo smiled back, a canine tooth poking out from between his lips.

A scream rang out through the forest, startling the both of them, making them drop their loads. "That sounds like Rin!" Shippo cried out, taking off in the direction of the scream, leaving a trail of wailing mushrooms in his wake for Kagome to follow. Kagome skidded to a stop, finally having caught up to Shippo, because he had found Rin.

She had curled up beneath a fallen tree, her face hidden behind her hand, her checkered kimono ruffled and dirty. Shippo sniffed her before approaching her cautiously. "Rin?" he inquired. Rin peeked around from behind her hands, scanned the scene in front of her, and held a finger to her lips, indicating they should be quiet. Something caused the leaves on the ground to rustle, and Kagome tried to locate the source of the disturbance. Shippo jumped behind her, frightened of what was out there. A lumbering beast with two heads shuffled to where the trio was frozen stiff. Muzzles encased its mouths and a saddle rested on its back. A small shape rode in the saddle, looking frighteningly similar to a frog with its green skin and big eyes. "Rin! There you are! Lord Sesshomaru would have killed me if I had come back empty handed!" croaked the toad-like thing that held a staff with two small heads carved in the top of it. "Lord Jaken, you found me!" the small girl giggled "Okay, now its your turn to hide!" "Come on, silly girl, the great Lord Sesshomaru has no patience for stupid antics like this! Come, get on Ah-Un," scolded Jaken. Rin scrambled up onto Ah-Un, and the beast turned around and started to weave its way through the trees. "Come on, Kagome and Shippo!" Rin yelled. "We can't, we have to get back to our group!" Kagome yelled back. Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder, settling himself into the crook where her collarbone and neck met.

The two turned away and started to head back in what they thought was the direction of the camp, but it was dark and hard to see. "Wait, Rin! We're coming with you!" Shippo cried out. "Shippo, come on we have to…" Kagome started, but then seemed to ponder her options and decided to follow Rin. Kagome jogged to catch up with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. They had reached the edge of the forest, and Ah-Un took to the air, so Shippo transformed into a bulbous, pink form that had the ability to fly. Using the tree for leverage, Kagome climbed on top of the squishy form Shippo had taken, and they both floated off after Ah-Un, struggling to keep up.

Minutes later, they arrived to what vaguely looked like a camp and landed. Kagome slid off Shippo, holding down her skirt so it didn't fly up. Rin dropped herself off Ah-Un's back and ran over to Kagome, tugging at her hand. Jaken attempted to do the same as Rin, but his hand had tangled into Ah-Un's reins, stopping him from reaching the ground. Jaken flailed his legs as Shippo transformed back into his regular form and attempted to free Jaken's hand. "Looks like it's stuck, so we are just going to have to remove your hand," said Shippo, who preceded to bite Jaken's wrist. "What? Ouch, don't bite me you stupid fox!" Jaken yelled at him. Shippo only bit harder and tears started to form at the corners of Jaken's eyes. "Oh, leave him alone, Shippo. No need to be so dramatic," Kagome sighed. She walked over to Ah-Un and shooed the kitsune off, then lifted Jaken back onto Ah-Un's saddle to relieve the tension on the rein. She freed Jaken's hand and, careful to avoid the reins, he jumped off Ah-Un, picked up the staff he had dropped, and went to sit in front of the fire to sulk. "A 'thank you' would be nice," Kagome scowled. "Shut up, wench!" shrieked Jaken. Kagome calmly walked over to Jaken, took his staff from him, seemed to examine the weight of it, and then slammed it down onto Jaken's head. The imp let out a sort of sigh and fainted, causing a triumphant look to cross Kagome's face. She made sure that she dropped the staff onto his head for good measure before going over to sit with Rin and Shippo, who were leaning against Ah-Un's massive side, slowly rising and falling with each of his breaths. Their eyes were half-closed, steadily being lulled to sleep by Ah-Un's rhythmic breathing. Ah-Un opened a massive eye, looking at Kagome, appraising her, then closed his eye once more. She took this as permission to sleep against his side. She laid down facing the beast, curling her body around Rin and Shippo, protecting them from the chill of the night air. Ah-Un's tail curled around the trio, supplying Kagome with some of the heat that radiated from his body.

A white cloud descended from the night sky towards the embers of a dead fire. The being that was riding it stood straight, his keen eyesight detecting that two more members had been added to his group. The giant tail slung over his shoulder waved a bit as he jumped off his cloud, which evaporated into nothing. The sword he wore on his hip pulsated as he approached the two extra members of his party. He stared, puzzled at Tenseiga, pulling it from its sheath. He pointed it at the kitsune, but, as he figured, that's not what it was reacting to, so he pointed it to the grown female. The sword pulsated, making his hand numb, and the woman was encased in a pink aura that indicated what a powerful miko she is, which worried him a bit. The white-haired youkai scented the air, nostrils flaring as he recognized the scent that lingered on the woman. It was the scent of his wretched brother, Inuyasha. _So, this is Inuyasha's wench. Feh, what is she doing here?_ he wondered. He sheathed Tenseiga, but it continued to pulse, so the demon stepped away from the miko and went to rest against a rock, resting for tomorrow's journey and the inevitable battle between him and his brother when Inuyasha came back to reclaim his miko. **Name is Kagome**, his beast growled at him. This surprised the great lord, he wasn't aware his beast knew the miko's name. It was rare when his beast spoke to him, usually only becoming vocal when wanting to battle, or when he demanded a mate. _Why should we care? She is nothing to us. She is not a demoness who would give us full-blooded pups,_ he scolded his beast. **Don't care if get half-blood, strong female, defeat any demoness, be good mother to strong pups**, his beast retorted. **We want her!** And with that, a scene started to form in the lord's mind, one that disgusted but enticed him. He shoved the image and his beast into the back of his mind, refusing to think such a crude, sexual thing when he had little interest in this 'Kagome'. He shut his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless rest, aware of his beast fighting the restraints Sesshomaru had placed on him.

**So, what did you think? Too short? Anything I should add? I would love some input! Please leave comments and I will write a longer chapter! :D**

**Writer-of-the-Unwritten  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Even if I wished I did...)**

**Thank you everyone for your comments! I really appreciate them! Keep reading and reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more I write!  
**

**Okay, here is a slightly longer chapter that hopefully keeps you satisfied, and yet begging for more! Muahahahahahaha! :D**

**Oh, also, I am not going to be here at all next week, which means no computer, which means not being able to type any more of the story next week, which also means the next installment will be a little late. **

**All of you: "Awwww!"**

**I know, I know, but I will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can after I get back.  
**

~*Chapter 2*~

Jaken was the first to rise when the sunlight broke through tree branches and hit his eyes. The green imp stood up, the world spinning around him, and lay down again. His eyes adjusted and the world stopped spinning, but he didn't dare stand up until he knew the spinning wouldn't happen again.

A few minutes passed, and Jaken felt sure that he would be able to stand without becoming dizzy. So, he slowly stood on his two feet, and walked over to Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Ah-Un to wake them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the large, white tail of his master as it had covered him to protect him from the night's chill. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, thinking about whether to wake his master or let him rest. Before he made a conclusion, Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he looked at Jaken, obviously annoyed. "Lord Sesshomaru! Good morning, how are you? When did you get back?" Jaken asked as he threw himself at the feet of his master, awaiting punishment. Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead focusing his attention on Kagome, Rin and the small fox kitsune that had fallen asleep on Ah-Un. And, almost as if feeling him watching her, Rin started to rouse, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She peered over Kagome's sleeping form to look at the demon she looked to as a father. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, racing around Kagome to go and stand next to Sesshomaru and stare at him in awe. Sesshomaru briefly looked down at the small girl before his attention was shifted back to Kagome as she awoke, looking a little stiff and sleepy. She held the still sleeping Shippo in her arms as she stood, and looked over at the scene of Jaken bowing before Sesshomaru, Rin standing next to her father figure, and Sesshomaru looking at her. Kagome blushed and turned away, finding an invisible patch of dust to try to pat off her clothes. Shippo woke because of the jostled movements Kagome made as she brushed off the invisible dirt. "Why did you come here, miko?" asked Sesshomaru, which startled Kagome. She turned around, hiding her reddened face behind her bangs as she responded.

"Rin offered to have us come with her since we had found her and it was too dark to go back to my own camp."

"So, you used the naïve nature of a small girl to obtain access to my group? Thus, using her for your own personal gain?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound like a jerk, but yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I think it is best that you leave before my filthy, half-blood brother comes in search of you."

"Fine, I guess I will." Kagome said, stomping off angrily towards the forest.

Jaken briefly looked up from the dirt to smirk at Kagome. _Foolish girl, how stupid of her, unleashing Lord Sesshomaru's rage. She is lucky she escaped with her life,_ Jaken thought to himself. He looked at his master, and noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes had a red tint to them and the faintest outline of jagged purple streaks starting to form on his cheekbones. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken inquired. Sesshomaru looked down at him, but what was seeing him was not Sesshomaru, but the beast that lived inside him. Sesshomaru's eyes looked in Kagome's direction, and a growl caused his lips to part, showing sharp teeth. "Wait. Come back, Kagome. Did not mean to offend…" Sesshomaru yelled, his voice sounding guttural. He stopped short, and Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their golden color, and then flickered back to the red tint. _Lord Sesshomaru is fighting for control of his own body! What can I do?_ Jaken questioned. However, he knew there was nothing he could do. Sesshomaru's beast would squash him like the pest he was if he dared interfere, so he slunk back towards Ah-Un, calling Rin to him to keep the girl from being harmed.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru speak, his tone like that of a growling beast. Thinking that maybe just the forest had distorted his voice, Kagome shook off the tingle the growling tone had sent up her spine. She continued walking deeper into the forest. "Uh, Kagome, do you think perhaps we should go back with Sesshomaru? We are sort of vulnerable without your bows and arrows," Shippo said. Kagome had been learning from Kaede about how to make a bow and arrow using her aura. She had done it successfully, but only once. Kagome stopped and pondered her options. _Do I risk causing a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or the possibility of Shippo and I being killed by a demon by my inability to protect us? _Kagome wondered. She weighed her options, and settled on going back to Sesshomaru, deciding dying was worse then having Inuyasha mad at her. Kagome headed back to Sesshomaru's camp, slowly, so as to limit her time with the white-haired demon lord.

Sesshomaru's demon sensed Kagome's slow approach, still struggling for control of the body they both inhabited. And suddenly, the beast's resistance ended, and Sesshomaru gained full control once more. **Kagome with us, I am satisfied. She stay, she ours,** it said to Sesshomaru before fading back into the corners of his mind, content that the miko had come back. Kagome sat on the other side of the fire pit, using it as a sort of barrier between the two of them. Sesshomaru stared at the dark-haired girl that sat looking at him. _What is it about this girl that my beast is so enticed by?_ he wondered.

Ah-Un's ears perked up and he raised his head, looking around behind him. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, catching on to Ah-Un's unease. Using the boulder as leverage, he pushed to a standing postition with his only arm. He stood there, unconcerned by the approaching attackers. Kagome stood and Shippo raced up to her shoulder, holding on to her black hair. He sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent. "It's Inuyasha!" Shippo whispered into Kagome's ear. Sesshomaru had heard what Shippo had said using his attuned ears. And once again, a red tint bled across Sesshomaru's eyes and the outlines of purple streaks appeared across Sesshomaru's cheekbones. His teeth elongated and his nails sharpened. _Oh no! It's happening again!_ Jaken thought. "Rin! Come, we need to go," Jaken shrieked, scrambling up Ah-Un's back. Rin skipped over to the dragon-like creature, unaware of the events taking place. She climbed up onto his back and Ah-Un stood, stretched, and then took to the skies, taking them away from what was bound to become a battle ground.

"Kagome, stay behind me, I protect you," said Sesshomaru, his voice once more sounding harsh and guttural. Kagome and Shippo shivered and both went to kneel behind the rock that Sesshomaru stood in front of protectively. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran onto the camping ground, glaring at his full-blooded brother. Sesshomaru gnashed his teeth at the hanyou, daring him to come closer. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga, the thin, rusty looking blade becoming a large and hefty weapon that almost seemed to dwarf Inuyasha. Sesshomaru seemed to cough, and it took everyone a minute to realize it was actually laughter. "It seems that you are still pathetic compared to you magnificent sword. It's a shame father put such a sword into the hands of a dirty-blood hanyou, little brother," Sesshomaru scoffed, his voice rumbling. "Feh, Sesshomaru, are you so weak as to let you beast fight for you?" Inuyasha yelled at the youkai. "Do not call us weak, we pure, you are a combination of noble demon blood and weak human blood," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Well, at least I still have both arms!"

"Back to games again? You always were a fool. "

"Shut up! Kagome come on, we need to go, the Shikon shards are still out there."

And with that, Sesshomaru charged forward, his hand a five-fingered hook. He ran at a curve, coming around at Inuyasha from the side with such speed that Inuyasha had barely any time to block or move. Sesshomaru's nails dripped with poison as he slashed four short marks across Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha screamed with rage and pain, the poison eating into his skin. He lifted Tetsaiga over his head and slashed down towards the ground. "Wind scar!" A large rush of wind and energy bit at Sesshomaru's exposed face as he dodged the attack his brother had loosed on him. Sesshomaru headed off into the trees, using the forest to hide his scent and location. Inuyasha scanned the tree line, looking for the white-haired youkai. "Wrong direction." Inuyasha tried to turn around, but he felt something against the back of his neck and knew that it would be better to remain still. "Just one cut from my nails on you spine and you would be forever paralyzed," Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha, confirming the half-blood's fears. "So, then do it, I dare you too! Come on!" Inuyasha yelled at him. He felt the elongated nails press harder against the back of his neck and he stiffed, awaiting his doom.

Something white and almost ribbon-like emerged from the top of the forest. "Look Kagome, soul-seekers," Shippo pointed out. "Those aren't just soul-seekers, those are Kikyo's soul-seekers," Kagome replied. Then she knew, she knew Inuyasha had once again gone back to Kikyo will she was away. Inuyasha had once again saved Kagome only so he could use her to find the rest of the shards and then discard her like an abused toy. "That jerk, how dare he," Kagome said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Shippo rubbed his face against her cheek, trying to console her. Kagome petted the small fox kitsune, thanking him for his concern. Kagome stood, brushed away the tears, and walked over to were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were locked in battle.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to slice Inuyasha's skin open, a miko with black hair, wearing a white hakama and red haori, stepped from behind the trees. She had a bow nocked with an arrow, aimed right at Sesshomaru. The beast inside Sesshomaru noted that she looked similar in appearance to Kagome, almost as if they were sisters. "Kikyo! Leave Sesshomaru alone!" Kagome yelled, startling Sesshomaru because he had not heard her approach Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kikyo smirked, "And why would I do that? He is hurting my mate, threatening to kill him. Shouldn't I do the same to him?" Kagome came around to stand off to the left of the fighting brothers, slightly ahead of Inuyasha. "So, you guys have mated?" Kagome asked, a painful shock running through her body as she said the words. "Of course, stupid girl, it was destined from the start. And now all I need is my soul!" Kikyo said, emphasizing the words 'my soul'. And with that, she shifted her bow over to Kagome, aiming for her stomach, the channel for energy and the soul. Kikyo loosed the arrow, sending it speeding towards Kagome. Kagome watched the events take place in slow motion. The arrow sped towards her, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha aside and ran for Kagome, his eyes now completely red and the jagged purple streaks filled in. Kagome stood there, unable to move, petrified by fear, and then by acceptance of her fate. She felt a sharp sting in her abdomen and looked down. The two-foot arrow protruded from her stomach, her white school uniform being stained with blood. Shippo yelled in her ear, but she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Then her vision faded, and she blacked out...

**Ooooooooooooooooooooh! The suspense! The drama! Will Kikyo get Kagome's soul? Will Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha and Kikyo? Are Kikyo and Inuyasha really mated? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Writer-of-the-Unwritten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or its characters!**

**Hey everyone, thanks for being patient these past couple weeks. There has been a lot going on in my life and it is causing a lot of turmoil, so, sorry, but this chapter isn't going to be as long as you or I would like, but I am trying.**

**Please, please, give me something to smile about, read and write lots and lots and lots and lots of comments and reviews!**

**Thanks!**

~*Chapter 3*~**  
**

Sesshomaru raced towards Kagome, catching her as her body became limp and weak. He held her at an angle, trying to prevent himself from coming in contact with the arrow that had pierced the left side of Kagome's abdomen. Sesshomaru turned around to face Kikyo and Inuyasha, and found that Kikyo had nocked another arrow, aiming at him. Inuyasha struggled to his feet and plucked Tetsaiga from the ground. _Leave the human miko here! We have no use for her! She has only brought us trouble, _Sesshomaru yelled at his beast, which now had total control of Sesshomaru's body. The anger the beast felt fueled his power, giving the beast the ability to cage Sesshomaru in a cell made of hate and rage towards the mated couple that stood before him. A sensation of something wet and warm and the overbearing scent of blood told Sesshomaru's beast that Kagome's condition was worsening the longer they stood there. Kikyo loosed the arrow from her bow and Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru and Kagome, Tetsaiga held over his head. Sesshomaru quickly summoned his cloud, sidestepped to avoid the arrow, and jumped onto the cloud, carrying Kagome with him. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha cried out, hoping to finish off his brother and get Kikyo her soul. The cloud rose, narrowly avoiding the powerful gust of wind and the slicing energy that Inuyasha had unleashed. Kikyo looked up, watching as the two on the cloud ascended until they were little more then a speck in the sky, and followed them with her eyes as they took off, heading west. "He's going back to father's palace. We can go after them if you wish," Inuyasha told Kikyo. "No, Inuyasha, I am confident Kagome will not survive this ordeal," Kikyo responded, a smirk twisting her face.

"Must get to father's castle, get Kagome help," the beast growled through Sesshomaru's lips. The trip was long, but the cloud moved swiftly. Sesshomaru's beast poured the immense power Sesshomaru rarely used into fueling the speed of the cloud, exhausting the struggling entity that tried to regain control of his own body. _Leave her! Get rid of her! Do not take her back to father's palace. The only human ever allowed there was mother, and even she wasn't worth it,_ Sesshomaru thought to his beast, the strain of even communicating obvious due to his exhaustion. "Miko special, do not dispose of, good, strong, female, serve us well," said the beast. _Lies, she is human, she is weak. Look at what happened to her because of her lack of ability and strength,_ Sesshomaru retorted. "She train, she get stronger, she become worthy mate, we wait." And with that, the beast cut off his mental connection with his master, focusing all his attention on flying home and saving the girl that he held.

Kagome woke to the feel of wind slicing her face and ripping her hair back. A figure with white hair stood beside her, and noticed that the being held a supportive arm around her. Too tired to care whom it was, Kagome shifted, and immediately regretted the decision. The dull, thumping pain in her abdomen intensified suddenly and she screamed. This only made the pain worse, and once more, she passed out, falling deeper into the embrace of the white-haired person next to her.

Sesshomaru's beast had felt Kagome shift and knew she had awakened. He didn't expect to hear the scream that escaped from her throat. The scream of pain, of hurt, of betrayal. It hurt his ears and broke his heart to hear the human he cared for so deeply in so much pain. He felt her go limp again and was eased by the fact that the dark ease of unconsciousness had claimed her once more.

The beast saw high, protective walls and knew that he was close to father's castle. The speed the cloud once knew was ebbing away with the draining of both Sesshomaru and his beast's power. "Sesshomaru? Why are we slowing down? Kagome needs help," Shippo said. "Hush, kitsune, need to concentrate," Sesshomaru's beast responded as they barely floated over the walls that encased and protected the imperial building within. The guards positioned around the palace saw the cloud and howled their joy at their lord being home. "Lord Sesshomaru is back!" was the cry heard through out. Several guards stood at attention as the cloud landed. Servants came forward to do his bidding, but were surprised by what they found. "Take the human, treat her best you can," their lord's beast spoke, surprising them. They knew, though, that he was alpha male, whether Sesshomaru or his beast ruled the body they shared, and he was to be obeyed without hesitation. But still, they hesitated, because there stood the great lord holding a bleeding human and a tiny fox kitsune. Never before had he willingly brought a human into his palace, his home. "Take her! Treat her! Now!" he yelled, sending a shiver through all that stood there. They all moved forward in a wave, surrounding the trio. The group of servants broke in two, half of them tending to the human as best they could. Shippo had jumped onto a servant's shoulder and rode with him as they carried Kagome off. The other half asked their master questions, asking if he was hurt, or if he needed anything. They noticed the blood spread across his haori, but all could smell it was blood that belonged to the human girl that had been carried off. The lord of the west brushed them off and followed after Kagome and his servants. The servants that had stayed with him dispersed, knowing better than to follow him. They carried news of the human and kitsune through out the grounds, spreading the word.

The usually calm and collected lord of the west walked hastily down the corridors to the room that Kagome was being treated in, following the scent of her blood. He could sense the beasts inside his servants and guards feeling restless and perturbed at the presence of the weak miko. Lord Sesshomaru arrived at the room Kagome was in and slide the panel door aside. The scene appalled the great lord, both demon and beast. Blood splatter was on Kagome, the floor, and the demon's truly trying their best to help the human girl. But they were physicians for demons, and the human body varied vastly from demons. Both entities inside Sesshomaru's body could feel the life seeping from the girl, and the physician's stepped away, knowing there was no more that could be done to help the human patient. The red eyes of the beast shone on each demon, staring them down. "Why do you stop? Help her!" he roared, causing the demons to shiver at the rage heard in their lord's voice. "My lord, we are physician's trained in the demon body, nothing more, there is nothing we can do for the human," said a bear demon, his darker skin tone and the coarse hair on his head stark against the white kimono he wore, splattered with Kagome's blood. "Fine, at least still have Tenseiga," growled Sesshomaru, reaching for the sword on his hip, only to find it wasn't there. He looked down, his eyes widening, as he noticed the vacant spot on his hip where Tenseiga should be resting. Sesshomaru's lips parted in a howl of anger and lost. The servants before his cowered before him, hoping for mercy from his wrath. "Hand me sharp, cutting tool," yelled Sesshomaru's beast. _What are you doing? Do not spill our precious blood into this dying miko!_ Sesshomaru yelled, bouncing around in the skull the beast dominated. "Must do this now, cannot revive her with Tenseiga if she is long dead," his beast commented back. A snow monkey demon handed his lord the object, his tail lolling behind him. The beast gripped the sharp tool, went to go and stand near Kagome's bedside, and slit his arm, one-handed and deep. The blood poured down in a cascade over Kagome's body, coating her wounds and filling her mouth. The beasts inside his guards and servants raged, the smell of their lord driving them mad. Kagome choked on the blood, and then slowly began to drink it. Her wounds began the process of healing, the blood aiding in the process. Kagome's weakened powers attempted to fight off the demon blood, but eventually succumbed to the overwhelming amounts of it entering Kagome's body. Satisfied that he had provided her enough blood, the beast headed back to his physicians. Fatigue etched his face, and the blood dripped onto the wooden floor. The physicians rushed forward to care for their lord. He fell to his knees, exhaustion and the loss of blood forcing the darkness of unconsciousness onto the lord of the west, and he fainted.

**Please, please, please review! I really need something to give me a smile and that would be loads of comments! Thanks!**

**Writer-of-the-Unwritten  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I am SO sorry that I haven't not given you the long awaited update. It has been a rough month since my family has been moving, my aunt died, and then we were robbed from to top it all off, so I haven't had time to write anything. Please, as always, comment. I would really appreciate anything anybody had to say.**

**As usual, I do NOT own Inuyasha, but *spoiler alert* there maybe a new character coming soon.**

~*Chapter 4*~**  
**

The great lord awoke to a variety of demon physicians anxiously watching as their master opened his eyes. Sesshomaru felt sore and stiff, and felt the scabs that had formed, crusty and hard. Never before had the lord of the west feel so violated and disgusted with the events that had transpired. "Lord Sesshomaru, is it you?" asked a boar demon, his hair bristly and short tusks extending from his gums. "Yes, it is I. Bring me a robe and towel, I am going to the hot spring," demanded Sesshomaru. A servant standing outside the screen door rushed off to find what Sesshomaru requested. Sesshomaru sat up, feeling the strain of the scabs. Moments later, the servant returned, robe and towel in hand. The physicians knew to leave, quickly clearing the room. Sesshomaru made his way down the hall to the hot spring that he treasured. It was the one place he found solitude and was able to relax. The youkai removed all his clothes and eased himself into the warm water, feeling the scabs and bruises loosen up, relieving the pain that so stressed the lord. His tail twitched in delight as it lowered itself into the water, cleansing the fur of caked and dried blood from both the human and himself.

Sesshomaru pondered the meaning of his beast's rebellion. He could feel it sleeping, having used all its energy to control his body and suppress his will. _What would drive him to go as far as help a human?_

After an adequate time, the lord rose from the hot spring and dried himself off. The kimono he wore countered his usual red and white outfit. It was made of black silk with an embroidered gold crane in flight on his back. The large white tail that Sesshomaru used to cover the absence of his limb covered the crane. He headed down the hall towards to room that he knew the miko was being held in. Upon coming to the door, he detected something. The scent of the miko had changed. No, it couldn't have. It was just the lingering scent of his own blood. He opened the screen door. Laying on a futon, the human female slept, her hair stark against the white of the pillow. A large blue kimono, ruffled a bit by the shifting of the sleeping human, covered her.

Sesshomaru knelt next to the being his beast had fought so hard to save. Pulling back the blue kimono, he discovered she was wearing a kimono that went just below her knees. Feeling no shame, the lord pulled the kimono away so her abdomen was exposed. The arrow had struck deep to her core, but her spirit was unaffected, her miko powers keeping her alive. He touched the tough scar that had formed in place of the scab. Sesshomaru had never known a human to heal so fast. The lord detected motion at the corner of his eye. His hand lashed out and grasped the being. "I'm supposed to protect Kagome! Don't think you can get away with undressing her without punishment!" yelled Shippo. "Stupid kitsune, I have only come to check on the wound made by a priestess's arrow," spoke Sesshomaru, cold as ever. "That's what everyone says," responded Shippo, pouting. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _Others have been checking on her? What is it this miko possesses?_ the lord asked himself. "You can let me go now," cried the fox kitsune still in his grip. He opened his hand and the fox kitsune landed gracefully. "What do you mean 'everyone', fox?" asked Sesshomaru. "Physicians haven't been the only ones in here, servants and guards have come in. I can smell their lust for Kagome," replied the child demon. The youkai scented the air, and did indeed detect that several demons had been in here. Sesshomaru inwardly praised the kitsune for guarding Kagome as she recovered.

Under Shippo's watchful eye, Sesshomaru touched the scar, feeling the roughness of the damaged skin. Unwillingly, his eyes traveled up and settled on Kagome's face. A shiver ran through her as he caressed the scar. "Uh, I think it is time you left," said Shippo, worriedly. Sesshomaru slipped Kagome's kimono back into place and tightened the thin obi that kept it closed. Sesshomaru stood, and turned to leave, but he heard the human shift. She took a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru spun on his heels and looked at the miko as she blinked and observed her surroundings. "Yay! Kagome's awake!" yelled Shippo, alerting the whole palace. Physicians rushed in to look at whom they thought would surely die. Kagome, feeling nervous about all the attention, sat up and put on the large blue kimono over her shorter one. She staggered to her feet, Shippo doing the best he could to steady her. Sesshomaru saw her sway and stepped closer to her, his hand on the small of her back as she got her balance. Once steadied, she shunned the hand and headed out the paneled door. Shippo bounded after her. The lord stood there, enraged. _How dare she? After all I have done for her?_ **You haven't done anything for her, all me. I shed blood to save her, she my charge**, responded the beast to Sesshomaru's inner conversation. The lord scowled and walked after the miko.

Kagome stood in the palace garden, a guard positioned at the door she had come through. She felt his eyes on her, watching her, savoring her. Shippo stood on her shoulder, glancing over at the guard keeping an eye out for him. _Paranoid, I'm just paranoid,_ Kagome said to herself. The guard approached her. "Sesshomaru is lucky to have you," he said to her, smiling. A tremor ran through her. Shippo glared at the tiger demon. A pattern of orange and black streaked his hair and his pupils were vertical slits. The demon scented the air. "Ah, but he has not marked you yet," commented the demon, a gleam in his eye. The guard suddenly clamped Kagome's mouth shut with his gloved hand. Shippo bit the guard, but the guard ignored it. He grabbed Shippo and slung him against the nearest wall, knocking him out. He turned his attention back to Kagome, her face pinched from the hard grip on her jaw. The tiger demon backed her against a tree and pressed himself against her. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Kagome bit his tongue, drawing blood. The tiger demon pulled back and smiled. "I love it when they fight," he smirked. He forced his tongue back into her mouth, nearly shoving it down her throat, gagging her. He pulled the blue kimono off her shoulders and dropped it onto the ground. Kagome scratched him with her fingers as she attempted to push him away. The guard trapped her hands above her with one of his hands, her wrist pressed against the bark. With the other, he lifted the hem of the shorter kimono, reaching his hand up. He gripped her thigh, all the while kissing her, and pressed himself even harder into her. He loved the tension he felt in her muscles as she resisted. He was aroused, and there was no way to stop him. Kagome knew she wasn't strong enough to fight against him after her run in with Kikyo. She started to give in, the tension leaving her muscles. Through the body pressed against her, she felt the tiger within him growl. It was a hungry growl, and Kagome knew she was going to unwillingly satisfy that hunger. The guard reached even higher and found her breasts. He fondled them, roughly. Kagome felt like screaming, but the insistent tongue in her mouth prevented her. She felt the hardened lump of the guard press against her, and she felt disgusted.

Then, the guard was no longer there. He seemed to have vanished. Kagome pulled down the hem of the kimono and tightened the obi, adjusting the shorter kimono before reaching down and picking up the longer one, wrapping it around her. She looked up to see who her savior was. A white-haired youkai had his back to her, hate seeming to pulsate off of him. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired. The demon before her turned and stared at her with red eyes and blue irises. Purple streaks were slashed across his cheeks. This is the same face she had seen when she had been struck with the arrow. The eyes softened upon looking at her, finding she was physically unharmed. The tiger demon had been flung to the other side of the garden, a skid line of mud and torn up flowers in his wake. The guard stood and shook himself off, he glared angrily at his lord before succumbing to the beast within. His orange and black hair spread along his body as he was forced onto his hands. Kagome could hear the bones shift and crack as they changed and repositioned. Sesshomaru turned back to his opponent. "Don't want to do that," scolded Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shooed the guards that had come to fight off the demon. This was his fight.

The beast knew he was weaker in his human-like form, but he did not want to frighten the human behind him with his true form. So he bared his elongated teeth and flashed his claws. He spread his feet apart so he had a steadier stance as the tiger across the garden crouched, his tail waving in the air. _Death to those that defy us!_ cried Sesshomaru to the beast that controlled the body they shared. With a deafening howl, he charged the demon that had offended the human that he cared so much for. The tiger demon stood his ground until the moment before Sesshomaru struck. He jumped high into the air and landed in the nearby tree. Sesshomaru grimaced and lunged again. Just as he thought he had him, he once again jumped with the agility of the cat he was. Sesshomaru lost sight of him for a moment before hearing the sound of grass being crushed behind him, he spun around and came face to face with the tiger demon that had lunged at him. Sesshomaru was knocked onto his back and the tiger demon clawed Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru kicked the massive cat off of him. The top of the black kimono was shredded. The lord of the west slid the remains off his shoulders so it hung down near his legs. His body was well maintained, the muscles rippling with the movements Sesshomaru made. Kagome felt herself blush, and yet could not look away from the magnificence before her.

The fight continued. The tiger demon bit Sesshomaru's shoulder, sending rivulets of blood running down his toned body. The guard was slowing, multiple hits from Sesshomaru's poisoned claws pumping through him, slowly paralyzing his body. The edges of his vision darkened and he struggled to stay focused. If he was going to die, he was going to take a prize with him. His eyes settled again on Kagome, who stood defenseless near the tree where he almost had his way with her. The tiger demon feigned left, and Sesshomaru followed suit. With a final burst of energy, the demon headed right, straight for Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened with fear at the approaching attacker. The tiger leaped and extended his claws, looking for a death blow. Kagome cowered and stuck her hands in front of her to defend herself. Then, with no warning, she stood up tall, stuck out a hand, and caught the guard by the throat. Her hand glowed with her pink miko energy. "Big mistake," she said to the tiger demon who was struggling to get out of her hold. Kagome sharply turned her wrist, breaking the demon's neck. He deformed back to his human-like shape and went limp. Kagome dropped the body and looked at Sesshomaru. He jerked back with surprise. Kagome's eyes had been dyed red with blue irises and her cheekbones were highlighted with jagged purple streaks. The same physical appearance as Sesshomaru when his beast rose to the surface. This new discovery so shocked the lord and his beast that even after her appearance changed back and she collapsed back into unconsciousness, he did not move. _What have you done?_ asked the shocked lord of his beast. "Changed," whispered the beast.

**Heh? Heh? Yeah, weren't expecting that right? Come one, someone give me props! This changes everything!**

**Questions? Go ahead, put them in the comments, because I would love to hear them so I know how to answer them in the next chapter of...**

**THE PHASES OF THE MOON!**

**Writer-of-the-Unwritten  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait for another chapter of The Phases of the Moon. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

~*Chapter 5*~**  
**

Sesshomaru stood there in shocked silence. A whisper was murmured through out the masses of servants. No demon knew how to respond to the scene that had just unfolded before their eyes. It was unheard of and had never been done: a human had become a demon. A small bat demon approached his master warily. "Milord, what do you wish for us to do?" he asked. Sesshomaru blinked. The glassy look in his eyes disappeared and he opened his mouth. "Take her to my quarters and lay her on a futon," he responded. The bat demon nodded and waved over a couple of demon servants to help take Kagome inside the palace. Four demon servants grabbed a corner of the kimono so that Kagome was laying suspended in her larger, blue kimono.

Sesshomaru stared down at the body of the guard. "Let this be a warning and reminder to all! Betrayal evokes death!" yelled Sesshomaru to the onlooking guards. "You!" Sesshomaru snapped at the nearest guard. The guard trembled a bit as he approached his master, the alpha male. "See to it this body is taken care of!" "Aye, milord, I will," replied the guard. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and, once more, followed the passed out and troublesome human girl. **Not human anymore,** his beast reprimanded him. 'Indeed, she is no longer just a human. She is something more.'

Kagome once again awoke to pain and found herself laying on a futon. A throbbing sensation coursed through her body and Kagome felt her heartbeat in her ears, in her fingertips, and in her chest as she lay there. Something white floated into the corner of her vision. A sort of heaviness settled on her as she tried to move her head to track the abject. Finally, she got her head to turn to the side. It was hair. Kagome's eyes followed the hair to the person it belonged to. Sesshomaru was looking down on her, his hair was the white object. "You are finally awake, wench?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome closed her eyes,"Always the charmer, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned and left the room and issued a sharp command before returning. Kagome stared groggily at the servant that had stepped into the room carrying a tray. The servant placed the tray next to Kagome's futon and scurried out. There was an extravagant meal placed on the tray, and Kagome assumed it was for her. Kagome attempted to sit up and failed. The beast inside Sesshomaru watched her feeble attempts. **Help her.** _No, she can do it_, Sesshomaru scoffed. **Fine, I help her.** Sesshomaru's beast over took the youkai body and walked around behind Kagome. He squatted and gently helped Kagome to sit upright. Kagome looked up at the face altered by the beast's control. It was a kind, almost gentle face. Kagome began to lose focus and the room tilted. "Do you wish to lay down?" the beast asked. "No, but could you please hand me the tea," replied Kagome. A clawed hand reached out for the tea cup and placed it in Kagome's waiting hands. She inhaled the steam from the warm tea before sipping from it. The room slowly leveled out and the sick feeling in her stomach diminished. Kagome replaced the tea and went for the bowl of rice and used the chopsticks to usher the rice into her mouth. _See, she is fine now. Give me back control of my body!_ Sesshomaru fumed. The beast growled internally as it receded back into their shared mind.

The beast raged at Sesshomaru as the lord stood up in disgust, leaving the miko half-youkai to get along on her own. Kagome shivered from the cold she felt as the warmth of the hand was removed. She looked back up at Sesshomaru quizzically and discovered it was no longer the kind, gentle face. It was back to the cold, impassive expression of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sneered and left the paneled room. Kagome finished her meal and lay back down when a ruckus broke out. She turned her head towards the sliding door and watched a small dark shadow bounce around outside the screen. Suddenly, a ball of fox fire burned its way through the screen and the small shadow leaped through the circular opening and headed towards Kagome. "Kagome!" it shrieked as it landed next to her head. It was Shippo. "Oh, Kagome, I got so worried! I heard you had been attacked and... and...," the kitsune stuttered as he started to cry. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in worry and she found the energy to lift the blanket enough to allow Shippo underneath. Shippo waddled over, his hands balled up and rubbing his eyes. He cuddled under the blanket and Kagome soothed him with her words. He stopped crying and listened to her breathing before he drifted off to sleep. Kagome, comforted by the company also began to drift to sleep. But something inside her mind said "Don't sleep, the beast is awake." _What beast?_ Kagome reprimanded herself for such idiotic thoughts. "The beast inside you," the voice replied. Kagome knew she was losing the battle against sleep, and, ignoring the voice's caution, fell into slumber.

"Kagome? Kagome?" The sound of Shippo's voice penetrated Kagome's sleep. Despite all the sleep, Kagome's head throbbed and her body yelled at her to lay back down for some more rest. "What is it Shippo?" Kagome said, her voice heavy with drowsiness. Shippo looked bashfully down at his feet," Well, you've slept for ten hours and... you kinda smell funny." "Oh, that's probably because I need a bath," Kagome responded.

"It's not that kind of a smell, though."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well... you smell kinda like a demon."

"It's from all the demons around here."

"Yeah, you're probably right, as always," Shippo responded, but doubt still seemed to shadow the kitsune's face. At that moment, the paneled door slid back almost soundlessly to reveal Sesshomaru. "Human miko, there is much to discuss." Any kindness Kagome had seen earlier had obviously disappeared. He turned on his heel and strutted down the hall towards his private study. A demon medic came in and gently helped Kagome to her feet. She stumbled and her face filled with color at the embarrassment of her stumbling actions. The demon patiently helped her down the hall and led her into the study. The medic gently helped her to sit on a pillow before departing. Shippo had come bouncing down the hall and slipped inside the room before the door to the study was shut.

Sesshomaru was up on his knees, his feet flat against the ground and his buttocks rested on his heels. A scroll was rolled out before him and he was printing some Japanese letters on it with a brush and paint. Kagome looked around the lavished room. Scrolls with paintings hung on the walls and a large bookcase was filled with neatly organized rolls. She ran her hands over the large pillow she was sitting on and realized it was made of top-quality silk. Sesshomaru finished writing and laid down the brush next to the scroll. Sesshomaru, seeming almost embarrassed, looked up at Kagome, but avoided eye contact with her. Just as he was about to speak, the sound of guards running down the hall drew their attention. Sesshomaru yelled out, "What is it?" A guard opened the door and stood formally in the doorway. "Milord, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un have come back," it informed him before running out. Sesshomaru swiftly stood and rushed out the door. "Hey, can I get some help in here!" Kagome yelled out, feeling slightly angered by being interrupted and then being abandoned. A servant shyly made her way into the room and slid down next to Kagome. The servant wrapped Kagome's arm around her shoulders and held onto Kagome's hand and slowly walked her out to the courtyard.

Kagome could hear the excited squeals of Rin at her reunion with Sesshomaru and Jaken's cries of apology. Ah-Un was slowly being coaxed away by a stable worker. Sesshomaru paid no mind to the small child that hung around his neck. Tenseiga and Tokijin hung from Ah-Un's saddle and the lord rushed over to pick up the sword he could sense was vibrating with excitement at being reunited with its master. He ran his hand over the sheath before swiftly untying it with one hand and slipping it into its usual spot on his hip and some how managing to retie it around his obi. He stroked the handle of the sword, displaying a rare emotion: care. Tokijin soon returned to its master's hip as well, and Sesshomaru liked the weight from both the swords.

Upon seeing Kagome, Rin curiously approached her, sensing something beneath the familiar countenance of Kagome. "L-Lord Sesshomaru? Why does Kagome seem different?" Rin asked timidly while looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, speaking to her while answering Rin's question. "Because, Rin, she has changed. She has, consequently, become a half-demon." Rin's eyes widened at she turned on her heel to face Sesshomaru. "Mi-milord! You suggest that this filthy human miko has become a demon, but by what means?" Jaken squealed. Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes were still locked on each other, neither willing to look away. To Kagome, looking away would make what Sesshomaru just said a truth, and she was unprepared to accept that. Shippo sat heavily on Kagome's shoulder, his hands twined in her hair. Sesshomaru broke their unspoken contest and looked at the imp. "Through the means of my beast forcibly having the girl consume a large quantity of my blood to heal her wounds." "Yay! Kagome is just like you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried happily. Sesshomaru's burning, golden gaze bore into the small child, "No, Rin. We are not at all alike, and never shall be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I am so sorry, I have been completely incapable of getting to write more to this story. Well, thank you for waiting and here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

~* Chapter 6*~

Sesshomaru glanced once at Kagome before turning away, the small child following close behind. Ah-Un was lead away to the stable, finally home again. Jaken ran after his master, squealing more apologies and asking his lord what he could do to earn his forgiveness. Kagome leaned against the servant, heavily. She was mentally exhausted, but her body told her that it would rest no longer. She had the servant escort her to the bath and then dismissed her. Shippo sat near Kagome as she took off the robes that she had been wearing for several days. She felt disgusting, almost like she was coated in a layer of grime, dirt, and sweat. She sat down in the spring and found some soap placed at the rim of the basin, next to the towel that had been provided.

Shippo floated around in an inner tube that he made using his fox magic. He watched as Kagome scrubbed away at her skin. He sniffed the air. Kagome smelled better, but her scent was still permeated by the scent of a demon. Kagome leaned back against the edge of the pool. The stonework made with smooth rocks felt almost therapeutic to Kagome. _Wow, have I been gone that long from home to miss my back massager? _Kagome wondered.

"H-hey, Kagome," Shippo hesitated, "you still smell of demon."

"Hm, I thought I had scrubbed it -," Kagome started. Her eyes widened as she gripped her head in her hands. A cry issued from her throat. Shippo burst his inflatable tube and ducked behind a rock, almost desperate to get away.

**Hello, Kagome.**

"Who… who is this?" Kagome asked aloud. The throbbing in her head increased and she squeezed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Who are you talking to, Kagome?" Shippo asked, peering from around the rock. A blush came to Shippo's face, embarrassed by his own fears. This was, after all, his adoptive mother. He should not fear her, no matter what.

**I, dear child, am your beast-self. I am here whether you like it or not. **A chill crawled up Kagome's back, making her shiver despite the warm spring. The voice not only sounded cold, it felt cold. Almost like a frozen breeze brushing her skin. She felt her body start to alter, changing with the flow of new energy that Kagome felt. She could feel her nails sharpening and elongating. Her canines extended past her upper lip and pressed into her lower lip. She could feel her ears stretching and growing hair as they migrated to the top of her head. She twitched in pain as her muscles became taut and lean.

"Kagome? Wha-what's wrong?" Shippo stammered, becoming steadily more afraid. Kagome turned to look at him and a wicked smile spread across her face, exposing her menacing canines. With no warning, Kagome flexed her fingers and lunged at Shippo.

Naraku chuckled at his own dark humor. The red robes of Inuyasha's lay in a pile in the corner of a room. Inuyasha was laying on his side in a white robe.

"Very good, my incarnation. You have already proved your worth. Come here my pet," Naraku said to Inuyasha. The incarnate stood and walked over to Naraku, then knelt before him. Naraku pinched Inuyasha's chin between his index finger and thumb. He maneuvered his pet's face back and forth, frowning at the minor, yet noticeable flaws, that distinguished this Inuyasha from the real Inuyasha.

"Let me see your back." Inuyasha turned around and looked at the scar in shape of a spider that marred the duplicate's back. _Hm, despite the blood-infusion, my scar still appears_ _on his back. _It was only a week ago that Naraku had sent out Kagura with a hollow sword to collect Inuyasha's blood. One slice from the sword filled the hollow with Inuyasha's blood. Using the collected blood, Naraku made an incarnate that could even fool his half-brother_, _Sesshomaru.

"Still your hand, Naraku. He is still needed to assist me," said a voice from the corner of the room. Kikyo strolled forth to touch Inuyasha's shoulder, stating her combined ownership of the duplicate.

"This being is not made of your blood, so do not think that you have any claim on him," Naraku stated coldly. Kikyo stared at Naraku with eyes void of emotion. Naraku chuckled.

"I understand now why Onigumo fell in love with you. It was your cold heart, wasn't it?" Naraku smirked as Kikyo indicated to Inuyasha that they should leave to continue on with their mission. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry, trying to keep up on these as best as I can. Should calm down after this weekend because Sadie's decorations will be DONE! :DDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. (Though, I can do all the hoping and praying that I may some day.)**

~*Chapter 7*~

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed to the landscape in front of him. The demon slayer and the monk rode on Kirara, searching for their friend from the skies. Kirara whined, sensing the anguish of the hanyou and the two humans.

It had been three days since Kagome's disappearance. The first day they had assumed that she had gone back through the well to return home, despite their suspicions about Shippo's disappearance as well. When the second day came about and neither Kagome nor Shippo had returned, the group went to search for their friends and had been searching ever since.

Inuyasha's keen nose picked up two familiar scents. One was Kikyo's, the scent he could never forget, and the other… was his. But it was tainted, intertwined with the scent of another being that he realized as being Naraku's. Something was definitely up. Inuyasha had never been this way and the scents were very fresh. Inuyasha ran forward, the others following close behind. A half a mile into Inuyasha's tracking of the scent, a stronger, concentrated smell overwhelmed Inuyasha. _That's… Kagome's blood! _Inuyasha spoke to himself, a tremor of panic running through him. His pace picked up and Kirara struggled to keep up. "Inuyasha! What is it?" Sango yelled, the wind tearing her words from her. "I smell Kagome's blood, and there is a lot of it," Inuyasha reported back. Sango glanced back at Miroku, fear filling her eyes. Miroku willed Kirara to fly faster, desperate to make sure the miko was okay.

They finally came across the clearing. The scents were centered here, sweat and exertion empowering the smell. The two scents he had been tracking were present, but Inuyasha's focus was on the scent of Kagome's blood. He found the large, dried pool of blood. Inuyasha's heart sank that Kagome was not here, but a sliver of hope that she might be alive since cleared Inuyasha's mind. Sesshomaru had been here, overlapped with the stronger smell of his beast. Kirara landed and the demon slayer and monk slipped off her. Sango examined the pool of blood. "This isn't more than a few days old," Sango reported. Kirara roared from where she stood at the edge of the clearing, catching everyone's attention. Inuyasha raced towards where Kirara stood, smelling the air deeply. The smell of Kikyo and the Naraku-Inuyasha hybrid beat at Inuyasha's nose in waves, especially the scent that results from the activation of Kikyo's miko powers. _What happened here? _Inuyasha wondered.

IIIII

"Mama?" Shippo inquired of the figure that lunged toward him. The figure drew her hooked hands into fists, the sharp nails biting the flesh. The fist missed Shippo, slamming into the rock flooring next to him. Shippo trembled as he looked into the face of someone he thought he should recognize. Her bangs covered her face, hiding her eyes in shadows. The ears atop her head were flattened against her skull.

"Don't you dare touch Shippo," said the voice that Shippo recognized, despite the tinge of hate that tainted it.

"_Ah, appears you have stronger will than thought_," retorted the mocking voice.

"M-mama?" Shippo stammered, tear streaks staining his face. Kagome squeezed her head again, a cry issuing from her throat as she attempted to overpower her opposition. _You have proved to be worthy opponent. I will retire for now, t_he voice inside Kagome echoed in her head. Kagome stumbled toward the towel, nearly tipping over as she bent to pick it up. Her features shifted back to normal as she blindly dried herself off. Shippo followed her as she wobbled along the edge of the basin, remaining a careful distance away, gazing at her with worry-filled eyes. Kagome had finished drying off and wrapped the towel around her trembling form. Just as she reached for the door, it slid open to reveal Sesshomaru. Kagome gazed at him with unseeing eyes, and then collapsed against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Never before had she experienced something so terrifying. Darkness had overwhelmed her senses. Kagome sensed that she was being carried, the soft thump of footsteps penetrating her subconscious. She opened her eyes as she roused from her involuntary slumber. The towel she was wrapped in kept her skin from contacting with the strong arms that carried her. Kagome's damp hair was cold, sending a chill down her back. "Are you cold, mistress?" asked the one that belonged to the strong arms she was held in. It was one of the few male servants that she had come to like. His black hair danced with the light from the candles they passed. "Just a little," Kagome replied.

The guard stopped at a doorway, nudging the sliding panel aside with his foot. Kagome stared at her room, feeling suddenly alienated. She missed her friends and the good times she had in their company. A tear ran from her eye and she brushed it away on her shoulder. The wolf-demon servant placed her feet on the ground and sat her on the bed. Assured that she was stable enough sitting up he turned to her wardrobe and pulled a sleeping robe from it. He lay it next to her and walked to the door. "I will be right outside your door should you need me," he said. He turned his head to glance at her, eyes full of sympathy. He slid the door shut behind him, offering Kagome her privacy. Kagome slid her hand along the futon and noticed that she was shaking. Bile rose in her throat and she felt sick. She crawled to the wash bucket and sat next to it. A dry-heavy made her stomach constrict and her throat convulse. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she caught them with the edges of her towel. Kagome stood on unsteady legs and grabbed the robe. She dropped the towel and put her arms through the sleeves. Her fingernails caught on the material and she struggled to release them from the threading. She brought her hands close to her face to examine them. Her fingernails were unusually long and what appeared to be faint purple bruising marked the back side of her hands. She secured the front of the robe and proceeded to bite and pick the extra length off her nails.

"Kyou, you can come back in," she said to the servant outside her door. The demon entered and smiled at her warmly. Kagome sat on her futon and indicated that Kyou could do the same. "Kyou, do you know Kouga, the leader of one of the wolf demon tribes?" she inquired. Kyou nodded in recognition of the name. "I- I think I need to leave here. I don't know how to contact any of my other friends, so could you send word to him to come get me?" Kagome knew she was asking quite a bit of her new friend. Kyou looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure you wish to leave? It would surely upset Lord Sesshomaru," he looked at Kagome, searching her face for any signs of hesitation. Kagome shook her head," I don't know what is going on with me and I can't be any more of a bother to Sesshomaru. He has already displayed a lot of hospitality." "I will send out word with the wolves tonight. It should reach Koga in a day's time," Kyou said as he stood. "What's wrong, Kyou?" Kagome asked. "It is not my place to say, mistress," Kyou whispered. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Kagome listened for his footfalls as he went to finish his work.

Kagome lay on her futon, examining the odd bruises that had formed on her hands. Her fingernails were rough, but at least they were shorter. The panel door slid open slightly and a small shape flitted to the corner of the room. Shippo looked at Kagome, a conflict between love and fear reflected in his eyes. "Come here Shippo," she instructed the kitsune. Shippo looked at his feet as he slowly walked to her. She gently grasped him and brought him close, taking in the familiarity of having Shippo in her arms. Kagome felt restless and the midday sun beckoned her to come outside. She rose and opened the sealed window. The gust of fresh air brought the scent of flowering plants with it into her room. Sesshomaru was down in the garden ignoring Jaken's high-pitched jabber while Rin picked a variety of flowers. Sesshomaru scented the air and turned to see Kagome watching him. He hovered off the ground and flew to Kagome's window. She stepped aside and he drifted through the window to land lightly on the floor. He looked at her, noting the gray beneath her eyes and the frailty of her stance that threatened to collapse. She smiled at him.

"What do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome pondered the question, unsure as to what event he was inquiring about. "What do remember after you went into the bath?" he rephrased. "That I must have passed out," Kagome responded. "Your beast has more control of you than you realize," Sesshomaru stated incredulously. Kagome stared blankly at him. "You truly do not remember? You displayed the characteristics of your beast and attacked your young companion."

Kagome looked at the being that she knew she owed her life to, and yet she couldn't come to make herself believe that what he had said was true. "It is about time that I leave you," Kagome said, her voice lacking emotion. She shuffled to the wardrobe and collected her school uniform. The servants had washed it and patched it as expertly as she had ever seen. She walked out into the hallway; her clothes bundled in her arms. Shippo walked next to her, still cautious about approaching her. "You need to learn to control the beast that shares your body or she will continue to rule you. If you stay, I will teach you how to make her obedient," he spoke to her back. She continued walking, almost as if she hadn't heard his offer. Kagome reached the room where the hot spring was housed and changed into her school uniform, and left the room. The robe she had worn lay on the ground, discarded.

Without realizing it, she had reached the gate. One glance at the gatekeeper and one of the massive door slowly pulled back to reveal the outside. She stepped through and, not knowing where else to turn, followed the nearest dirt path to wherever it led.


	9. Chapter 9

No thoughts existed in Kagome's mind. She wandered down the path, her feet landing heavily on the hard earth, jostling her frail body. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of Shippo following her, the soft patter of his feet as the paws came in contact with the ground. She had walked for what felt like hours, her knees seemingly ready to cave beneath her. She stopped at a tree, her right hand resting on the trunk for support. Bending her knees, she sat in the dirt and reclined on the tree. She shifted her head to look at Shippo and he winced. Kagome sighed and turned her head again so she was looking forward. Her eyelids felt heavy and they slid close, sending her to sleep.

The sound of powerful, howling wind was headed towards Kagome. She woke, feeling powerful and able-bodied. She jumped to her feet, flexing the muscles in her legs. The puffiness in her eyes was gone and her vision was clear. She took in her surroundings, reveling in all the little details that filled the area around her. The sound of wind intensified and then halted. Kagome looked toward the sound of the wind and saw a black-haired male clothed in wolf fur.

"Who are you? And why do you smell like Kagome?" called the male.

"How can you not recognize me, Koga?" questioned Kagome.

"Kagome? What has happened to you?" Koga replied.

"What do you mean, Koga?"

"You may be Kagome, but you're more like that mutt than you are the human girl that I love," Koga answered. Shippo ran from behind Kagome and leaped onto Koga's shoulder. "Sesshomaru did something to her, and when she was like that last, she attacked me," Shippo told him. "The mutt's older brother did this to you? I ought to kill him!" Koga cried.

"Koga, what are you talking about? I don't understand what you think has happened to me," Kagome said. Koga approached her, his confident stride familiar to her in all the strange occurrences she had endured. He slowly raised his hands to either side of her head and gently grasped something. Suddenly, a pleasurable sensation ran through her body and she smiled, letting out a loving sigh. The sensation of what Koga was touching was foreign, different from her regular physical stimulations, and yet, very much a part of her. He stopped and the feeling disappeared. His hands dropped to his sides. "What just happened?" Kagome asked. "I just stroked your ears, Kagome," Koga replied, a small smile on his lips. Curious, she reached up and groped around her head before coming in contact with two, triangular, furry ears. Kagome's face dropped as she examined her ears with her hands. She brought her trmebling hands down to eye level and stared at them. The fingernails were long and sharp and the pads of her hands had toughened. The backs of her hands were covered in purple marks that extended under her sleeves. She chewed on her lip and was surprised to taste blood. She flicked her tongue over her teeth and found that her canines had extended and sharpened.

"Koga, what happened to me? What is going on? What am I?" Kagome flung question after question at him, leaving him no chance to answer. She turned around and walked a few paces away before turning back to stand before Koga. She opened her mouth as if to ask a question, her eyes wide. She closed her mouth and turned around and walked a few paces away again. Instead of turning back, Kagome froze. Her posture relaxed and she stood straight. Kagome's head swiveled back and forth a couple of times, looking around her. "Kagome?" Koga asked. Kagome turned on her heel to face him, her hands hooked. The left side of her mouth was scrunched in a snarl, exposing the canines on that side. Her irises had turned blue and the whites of her eyes had gone red. "Ah! Koga, look out! She's going to attack you!" Shippo cried out.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, her voice deeper and more guttural.

"I am Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe. Who are you?"

"My name cannot be said within this world, but I am Kagome's beast self," replied Kagome's altered being. "And you so lack the respect for your master-self as to make Kagome involuntarily submit to your actions?" asked Koga, anger deepening his voice. "Oh, but is that so bad? You are a male demon, and I am a female demon in heat. We are suited for each other," Kagome's beast said seductively. Koga subtly scented the air and discovered that Kagome's body was indeed ready to be impregnated. The muscles in Koga's stomach twitched and his thighs tingled. His beast stirred within him and examined the female before him through Koga's eyes. Koga shook his head, slapping his thighs with his hands. "No, I will not make Kagome's body mine and have her mind hate me," he growled. Koga glared at Kagome's beast through his bangs. She raised her hands, smirking. Her face shifted, the smirk dropping into a frown as fear entered her eyes. "Koga, you have to help me!"


End file.
